Jackie Chan Adventures I: Royal Phoenix Rising
by Flameheart
Summary: Have any of you actually thought you'd meet Valmont from JCA? Well I did, and with unexpected and welcome results!
1. Default Chapter

JACKIE CHAN ADVENTURES-PART ONE  
  
DARK PHOENIX RISING  
  
DISCLAIMER: LOUD AND CLEAR PEOPLES! NONE OF THIS STUFF BELONGS TO ME OKAY! SO DON'T SUE ME!  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
I sighed as I walked into the house. It was a cold, snowy day in St. Cloud, MN, and I frankly was freezing my ass off. I cheerily said hello to my grandparents and walked downstairs to read one of the Jackie Chan Adventures paperback books that had recently come out in a local bookstore called Borders Books. The one I had was called "The Dark Hand" presumably how it all started with the talismans. My name is Janelle. You don't need to know my last name. But what you do need to know, however, is of the strange powers I had. I could spit fire, call lightning and use different elemental attacks. Growling angrily, I unfurled long, beautiful crimson wings tipped with gold, white and silver feathers at the ends: the wings of Ho-oh, the phoenix. I grumbled as I changed into a long sleeved red Chinese silk vest with phoenix and dragons embroidered in gold and shimmering rainbow threads. My capri pants were red as my vest, and I wore white pull- on tennis shoes. As I opened the book to the first page and began to read, I noted that around the edges of the cover there were some strange runes etched there. I shrugged and began to read. I had gotten no more than the third page when my watch beeped, signaling it was time to tape the next Jackie Chan Adventures episode. I admit that even at 21 years of age, I was somewhat of an avid fan, and I liked the magic and the martial arts in the whole thing. As I flipped the TV on, the runes etched on the book began to glow brightly, unbeknownst to my knowledge. I raised an eyebrow as Valmont came on the screen and began to dress down his enforcers. Looking around to make sure the others weren't nearby; I unfurled my beautiful crimson phoenix wings edged with gold, green and blue feathers and shook them out. Maybe tonight I could soar around town if it wasn't below zero. Now I noticed the glow, and then, suddenly the book flew up and latched itself onto the screen. I was startled.  
  
(What kind of book in its right mind (if it even had a mind) would do something like this?)  
  
That was the last coherent thought I had before golden light spilled out of the runes now etched into the TV screen along with the book and it wrapped around me so quickly I had no time to react. I flapped my wings angrily and shot fire out of my mouth in an attempt to get free, but it was no use. The light engulfed me into a large, egg shaped ball, and then it vanished.  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
"Am I hearing things? Three of my best enforcers: three of them, failed to secure one talisman from an unarmed civilian?"  
  
Valmont Shenlong, 24 years old, rubbed his aching temples and swore softly. His shoulder length white hair was neatly tied back in a ponytail, with two long bangs falling on either side of his handsome face. His deep sapphire blue eyes burned with a fiery rage as he paced in front of his desk. Wearing a green suit, a gold necktie and a black undershirt he was undeniably handsome, and very good-looking. He was also arrogant, greedy and deviously clever, but he was also well mannered and had a lot of charisma. It was obvious to anyone who looked at him that Valmont Shenlong was definitely someone to be reckoned with, and not someone you'd want to mess with when he was in one of his moods. Finn, one of Valmont's enforcers, with red hair and wearing a disco suit, protested as a fourth enforcer, Tohru, punished him and his buddies, Ratso and Chow by squeezing them like a python would its prey.  
  
"This Chan guy was way fast! It was nearly impossible to keep up with him, Big V!"  
  
Valmont rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to deliver a scathing retort, but a rumbling shook the ornate office they were in. Wary, Valmont looked around and Tohru dropped the other three, who gasped for breath. Golden light spilled downward from the ceiling as a strange portal opened up and dropped a young woman about three years his junior on top of Finn, Ratso and Chow, who yelped in pain, then closed up. But it was worse for her, for she had broken her leg badly in the fall. She hissed in pain and muttered a virulent Chinese epithet under her breath.  
  
(She is very beautiful,) Valmont noted as he gazed at her. Her long soft, bronze locks bound up in a ponytail caught the light and it turned into a fiery early morning sunrise in winter. And when he saw her eyes: he became lost in them.they were the rich golden amber color of the sun's rays. Her skin was a soft golden tan. She had a light build and a sleek, soft yet sharp curves, well fleshed, slender form, and he also noticed her crimson phoenix wings as she managed to get off of his enforcers and she fell to the ground again with another curse in Chinese before she collapsed from her broken leg. Valmont's mouth twitched in amusement. She muttered something, and she began to glow. Valmont stepped back, ready for trouble. But it had been a healing spell, because she stood again, her leg healed perfectly once more.  
  
I managed to stand again after I had cast my healing spell on myself.  
  
(Damn, what a bad fall! I should have been prepared . . .)  
  
I thought as I straightened to my full height of 5 feet, 3 inches. I was powerful even though I didn't look like it. And when I looked up, there, standing in front of his desk, an amused look on his handsome but arrogant face was Valmont Shenlong, leader of the Dark Hand crime syndicate. I swallowed heavily: I knew he was real. He blinked and smirked to see shock on my face as I realized who he was.  
  
"You.you're Valmont, aren't you?" I asked, fear in my tone. I had good reason to be afraid of him: he was also ruthless: and always got what he wanted: one way or another.  
  
"Yes, my dear lady, I am. Might I ask what you are doing in my office?"  
  
That British accent that only Julian Sands could have performed was really his voice, I realized. Tensing for a fight, I sensed his enforcers coming up behind me. I spun and slapped them with my wings. I leaped high into the air, landed on Valmont's desk. I snapped open my wings.  
  
"Flaming Arrow!" I shouted.  
  
Fire blasted from my wings, and I hurtled forward as if I had been released from a giant, well-strung bow. I slammed into them, sending them flying into the walls. It made Tohru stagger backwards a little but it didn't move him much.  
  
"Volcanic Fury," I hissed, and then my feet and fists became a blur of fire as I punched, kicked and I actually managed to throw the massive Tohru into the hallway with a loud thud. The only sound in the room was my soft breathing and my hiss of triumph.  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
But while all this had been going on, Valmont had come up behind me: he was very pleased at my strength, magic and my lethal accuracy when it came to fighting. His enforcers hadn't even had time to react: but they were useful in other situations. He cleared his throat: I jumped, flying upwards towards the ceiling and I hovered, looking down at him, trembling like a leaf in the wind. Valmont sighed.  
  
"Calm down now. I'm not going to hurt you. You are quite strong. I could use someone like you."  
  
I lowered myself to the ground and furled my wings, eyeing his enforcers warily. Finn got up, shaking his head, and when he saw the prostrate form of Tohru in the hallway, his eyes widened.  
  
"Whoa, check it out! The fire chick threw Tohru!"  
  
Chow and Ratso stared at me in amazement. Valmont noticed my wary look towards the others and smiled.  
  
"They won't attack you again, my dear. Now, you know who I am, but I don't know you," he said with a curious look in his eyes.  
  
"My name is Janelle. You don't need to know my last name. People think I am the Chinese bird of fire when in truth I can only change my form and call the elements to my hand."  
  
"Feng-huang? Is that her last name? That's just about as weird as it can get!" Ratso chortled.  
  
I turned and glared at him, but Valmont beat me to it.  
  
"Don't insult her. It's obvious she is frightened and unhappy because she doesn't know her surroundings: she is from another world . . ."  
  
1 "Another time, Valmont. A time line where you do not exist: that is why she is frightened of you and your foolish henchmen . . ."  
  
I froze, fear snaking into my heart. I looked up to where Valmont's desk was, and there, looking like some impressive but otherwise harmless wall ornament was Shendu, the Demon Sorcerer. He used to rule all of Asia, I knew, but he was a sly bastard. A Chinese warrior had imprisoned him in stone and scattered the twelve magic talismans that contained his powers across the earth. I knew where some of them were, and I wondered what Valmont would do with me.  
  
"Shendu, no need to frighten the little firebird," Valmont said quickly, seeing that I had paled as white as his hair.  
  
"Ah, so she knows who I am, then," Shendu hissed, studying me with his red, demonic gaze.  
  
I looked at Shendu, and then I looked at Valmont who was watching me with interest.  
  
"You have to know I don't exist here. None of this is real where I came from. If I choose to join you.what will become of me?"  
  
Valmont chuckled gently.  
  
"There are benefits in it for you: I will give you a weekly salary like I do the rest or my enforcers and other employees: how you do varies on your paycheck: but since this may be your first time in worldwide crime, I will test you on how adept you are at open stealing. You have already proven to me that you are a strong fighter," he said with a warm smile.  
  
I swallowed. "And if I refuse?"  
  
His sapphire eyes darkened with sorrow, and he sighed with regret.  
  
"I do not wish to be the one who carries out your death, my dear: you are so beautiful."  
  
I looked down at the floor. There was only one choice for me, and I wanted to live. And thus I went to one knee and bowed my head, opening my wings, which signified fealty and respect.  
  
"Then I have no choice but to accept your offer, Valmont Shenlong," I said softly, resigned to my fate.  
  
Valmont smiled and walked over. He took my hand in his and helped me rise.  
  
"My Dark Phoenix, my Crimson Warrior, the Dark Hand welcomes you," he said, and he brought my hand, which he still held: to his lips and kissed it. I blushed furiously, looking into his warm sapphire gaze, and he gazed at me for so long that our souls met and merged into one. Little did I know how much this would mean to us and affect me later on! It didn't hurt, but it did tingle a bit. I ducked my head wondering what on earth had I gotten myself into. 


	2. JCA Adventures: IMPERIAL DRAGON AND ROYA...

JACKIE CHAN ADVENTURES-PART TWO  
  
IMPERIAL DRAGON AND ROYAL PHOENIX  
  
DISCLAIMER: LOUD AND CLEAR PEOPLES! NONE OF THIS STUFF BELONGS TO ME OKAY! SO DON'T SUE ME!  
  
CHAPTER TWO: THREE MONTHS LATER . . .  
  
I tensed and gritted my teeth when I saw Chan and his niece Jade walking down the street as I climbed the clock tower in a small town called Bavaria, where the Pig Talisman was said to be located. Once they'd passed, I swore softly in relief and continued climbing. Thanks to Finn, Ratso, Tohru and Chow we'd lost four talismans to Sec. 13 already: Rat, Rooster, Dog and Monkey. And I agreed with Valmont: They were really inept at getting talismans from Jackie Chan and the other members of Section 13. I shook out my wings and soared upward, snatching the talisman from the little cap on the statue of the pig. I already had the Horse talisman in my pocket, having gone to the Arctic wastes to look for it. I slipped it into my pocket, and started to fly back to San Francisco, wondering how the others had fared. Abruptly I remembered where the Dragon talisman was, and looking worriedly at the horizon I soared off for the volcano in South America.  
  
I swooped down into the heated chambers, swiping at my forehead to clear it of sweat. I had changed my clothing in the jungle when I had arrived: Chinese silk vests aren't made for jungle weather: so I dressed in a red tank top and red shorts.  
  
Weaving from left to right over steam vents and lava pools, I eventually came into a large chamber. Seeing the talisman embedded in one of the stone pillars, I hovered just in front of it, made a fist with my right hand, and then flicked my fingers outward. Five sharp golden talons flashed out from my fingernails. Shaking my head to clear the sweat from my eyes, I gently managed to pry it loose, and slipped it into my pocket as well. Soaring out of the volcano, I flew straight back to HQ. By the time I got there I was out of breath. Once I arrived I swiftly bathed, then I dressed in blue pants and a peacock blue Chinese vest with golden dragons sewn on it. The minute I half opened the door, I heard Valmont yelling at the others. But what he was saying made me stop to listen.  
  
"How could you be so stupid as to leave her there?" Valmont growled.  
  
Chow snorted lightly. He drew on what he knew of most women: but he didn't know me all that well, however.  
  
"We didn't know where she went: she probably stopped off to go shopping or something, besides, she'll find her own way back, I'm sure . . ."  
  
Valmont stared at his black clad lackey: then he threw back his head and laughed sharply in derision.  
  
"Janelle? Hmph, she doesn't do anything like that. I've been watching her activities: and what I see pleases me. She saves her money: and spends it on books, clothing, sometimes a little music: for food as well. Once I assign her a task: she'll finish it to the end and come out with spectacular results! Compared to her: you four make her look like a master thief!"  
  
I hid the talismans in the inner pocket of my jacket, chuckling softly, secretly pleased at his words. I had come to care about him in two months: why I didn't know, but that care had blossomed into love, and now it felt so right. I cautiously poked my head in just as Valmont said angrily . . .  
  
"You had better go back and find her: because I know she wouldn't desert me. If Sec. 13 gets a hold of her: there's no telling what they'll do to her to find out where we are! It's a good thing she's loyal: I hope she is all right . . ."  
  
Valmont ran his hand through his long white hair, his handsome face becoming furrowed with worry and sorrow lines. I would have lingered, but the sadness, anger and anxiety written on his face tugged at my heart and I made my entrance  
  
"You don't have to look for me, Valmont: I'm right here," I said, calmly pushing open the door.  
  
But the minute I opened the door, a bucket full of water came crashing down on me, soaking into my clothes and drenching me. I dodged the bucket, but I was thoroughly soaked. Coughing, I shook my head to clear away some of the excess water from my face and hair just as I heard an amused snort.  
  
I raised my head to see Valmont and the others staring at me. Valmont was trying vainly not to laugh at my predicament, hiding an amused grin behind his hand. His eyes were deeply engrossed in watching my wet capri pants and blue silk vest that was beginning to hug and define my lush curves. The wet vest took the shape of my full breasts, making me look like a siren. My hair had fallen out of its normal ponytail and I used a fire spell to dry my hair, which fluffed out, then settled back into a silken bronze waterfall. I sighed in annoyance. It was clear he was enjoying himself: all of them were. Humiliation rose in my cheeks, and I frowned at him, anger in my gaze. "You're not helping things any," I complained, wringing out the water from my jacket.  
  
"Sorry." Valmont snickered: he couldn't help it. "Need a towel?"  
  
"Don't bother," I snapped.  
  
With a contemptuous snarl, I spun on my heel and strode out the door to my room, swearing under my breath, tears in my eyes.  
  
Valmont, stunned at the sight of me so near tears, sighed and went after me, wanting to apologize for his behavior. He really shouldn't have laughed and he knew when I was angry: drastic things happened often: such as Ratso or Chow or Finn getting blasted by a powerful flame attack or slapped upside the head with one of her magnificent wings. But she looked so lovely and alluring when she looked him in the eyes when she was drenched to the skin, that and her sleek, slim form was so beautiful to look at . . . He sighed again: but this time it held the note of a pining lover as he moved along the corridor and leaned against the wall. In the time of one and half months, she'd completed assignments for him, always succeeding, and he'd smiled and praised her: but as she always had a surprise for him, it occurred to him then that he should move her up to the position of one of his main enforcers. And in the last half of her training month she'd surprised him by stealing the Kyoto Octopus, a priceless statue that had a large pink diamond for the head: and pure gold for the body, but what made it special, was that each of it's eight legs were encrusted with a single and extremely rare precious gem. And with that theft he'd promoted her as one of his top enforcers, but secretly he wanted her near him so he could keep her close to him: and where he could watch over her. He put a hand to his left breast: feeling his heart thumping against his ribs. It sounded like it was beating out her name. Every night he couldn't get her out of his mind: so often did he see her in his dreams. And when he awakened, he heard her sweet voice. When the sun rose, he saw her skin and eyes. When the wind whirled passed him he thought of her hair and her slim body in flight or while she was fighting. And when he looked into a candle flame or a bonfire, he saw her heart and soul. He longed for her to be his: forever. Carefully he reached her door and gently put his hand on the brass knob, ready to turn it. . .  
  
I slammed the door to my room and muttered something about idiotic colleagues and their pranks. Snarling in fury I stripped off my clothes and bathed, dried off, then dressed in bright crimson.  
  
"Crimson Warrior, hmph, more like Crimson Jester," I snarled in rage.  
  
Fury welling up in me I vented some of it by throwing a book at the door, reveling in the satisfaction of hearing it hit hard against the golden oak wood. I sat on the bed, seething with rage. My action had yanked out the band that held my hair in place, and it spilled down and around my shoulders as tears of rage and humiliation flowed up in my eyes and I lay on the bed, burying my face in my pillow. Despair welled up in me when I thought of Valmont. The smirk he was so desperately trying to hide: the twinkle of amusement in his eyes. Why I loved him so deeply I hadn't a clue. What did I see in the blasted Imperial Dragon that he so closely resembled? I clenched a fist as memories flooded through me. Valmont greeting me with pure relief when I came back from a dangerous heist unharmed: Valmont embracing me and swung me around in his arms in delight when I brought some of the gold bullion from the U.S Gold Reserve at Fort Knox: Valmont kissing my cheek in congratulations when I told him of the locations of the talismans that Ratso, Finn, Chow and Tohru had managed to screw up: Valmont reassuring me that I hadn't messed anything up in the last heist. . . Goddamn, I wanted him so badly. My heart overflowing with emotions that I wanted to embrace but dared not: I began to sob, alone with my thoughts: or so it seemed.  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
Valmont jerked back in surprise, his hand on the knob when he heard the book slam against my door. Steeling himself, he carefully opened the door: and stopped short. I was lying on my bed, wearing a bright crimson Chinese vest: wearing long crimson velvet pants, and I was barefoot. My long hair pooled around me like burnished bronze fire. He swallowed, his eyes wandering slowly over me. To him I looked angelically beautiful. But what had stopped him were the angry sobs emanating from my pillow.  
  
"Damn them all to hell," I hissed.  
  
Fire shot off my wings briefly, and I clenched my fists in rage. His heart aching furiously, silently Valmont crept up behind me and sat next to me on the bed. He ran his hand over my back and through my soft feathers.  
  
"I wasn't laughing at you, my bright firebird," he said in my ear.  
  
I didn't look at him; I just curled up in pain. Gently Valmont managed to roll me over so I was facing him and he gently took me in his arms. Slowly he ran his hand through my hair again and again, a soothing motion. Surprised, I flinched: but he rested his lips against my cheek and held me tight: he was being gentle. Nervously I unfurled my wings and shook them out. They were dry, at least. Feeling timid, but very relaxed I leaned trustingly into Valmont: and he smiled in surprise and pleasure, a warm feeling spreading through his chest. Feeling shy all of a sudden I pulled away, sat up and bound my hair into a sleek braid that went to my thighs, then stood and walked over to where I had thrown the book and picked it up and slipped it back onto the shelf. Valmont chuckled softly as he watched my graceful movements. Then he stood: walked over to me and rested his hands on my shoulders.  
  
"I know it may seem rude of me to ask: but what were you doing? When you didn't return with the others: I began to worry about you."  
  
That hit me like a kick to the stomach. Valmont Shenlong: worried about me?  
  
(Oh, now that's rich,) my mind said sarcastically.  
  
(He's really worried about you, sure. All he cares about is those talismans . . .)  
  
I turned around and was about to really let him have it: but he put a finger to my lips.  
  
"I know you think I'm being selfish again. Often, the others pull pranks on each other or on me. I know that prank wasn't meant for you. I feared you had been hurt or worse when you didn't come back with the others," he said, tenderness in his voice.  
  
I swallowed. I couldn't resist him when he did this. Twice in the past month had the others pulled pranks on me for fun: and I knew they were just playing around: but the second one: a wire pulled across the doorway: had caused me to fall and twist my ankle. Not only was I laid up for a few days: but Valmont was furious over the fact that we'd lost three talismans in the next two weeks and I was unable to go anywhere. But he'd also been enraged about the fact that I had been injured over some stupid prank: and his heart had cried out when I had yelled in pain trying to stand. Wordlessly I slipped out of his grasp and pulled out something from my dry jacket. His mouth fell open when he saw the Horse, the healing talisman, the Pig, the heat beam eye talisman, and the Dragon, the combustion talisman in my hands. We already had the Sheep talisman: the astral projection one.  
  
"How . . .how did you get a hold of those talismans?" he sputtered, surprise and joy lighting up his entire face.  
  
I knew that now I had to explain: and I sighed and told him everything: how I knew his name, why he wanted to free Shendu: the antics of the other four enforcers, and how Shendu would ultimately betray him, then possess his body to free his demon brothers and sisters.  
  
"He's just playing you like a well tuned violin, Valmont," I said softly, shaking my head at him.  
  
Valmont gritted his teeth in rage. The demon bastard was playing him like a deck of cards: and if it wasn't for her. . . Then it hit him like a thunderbolt. She'd been sent to help him see through the Demon Sorcerer's deception! She had been torn from her world and from her family to make sure that this didn't come to pass. Shendu had to be sent back to the Abyss through his own demon portal. A low growl erupted in his throat. He clenched his fists, remembering all the trouble he'd put his dark phoenix through: all for his own ambitions and for the whims of an accursed Demon Sorcerer! And she'd been doing this because he'd threatened her with death when she had asked what would have happened if she refused to join him: when over the course of three months he'd come to love her dearly, he'd practically surrendered, fallen at her feet when he'd first seen her . . .  
  
But he could use the talismans to increase the cash flow and other activities of the Dark Hand. His eyes burning with affection, he turned to me. "You've done so much for me. You willingly accepted the choice I gave you: and I am so sorry for forcing you to become one of us: I should have let you decide. I know that you wouldn't have run to Sec. 13: you would have remained in a cold white laboratory and idiot scientists who wouldn't even give a damn about you: while here you have friends and someone who loves you . . . "  
  
I blinked in stunned surprise, and then my eyes became half lidded with fiery passion as I leaned close to him. He didn't draw back: he merely slid his arms around my waist and held me tight.  
  
"Why didn't you say anything to me, if you loved me so?" I asked plaintively, my golden amber eyes locking onto his deep sapphire ones.  
  
"I was afraid you'd reject me . . . you are the only woman that matches my standards . . . and you stole my heart the day I met you," he crooned softly in my ear.  
  
"Never would I leave you!" I hissed fierily in his ear. Flames leaping within him, clamoring to be set free, he claimed my lips with his, pulling me to him and clutching me in his arms as he moved his tongue over my lips and into my mouth, sheer bliss flowing through us both as he wrapped his arms tightly around me . . .  
  
And fire tore through him as my magic suddenly split in two and flowed through him, giving him a different form other than his human one. Now he was like me, able to change his form at will into a Chinese mythical creature. I stared at him in stunned amazement as he took the form of a huge emerald and gold-scaled Chinese dragon with blue eyes, white mane, powerful fore and hind legs tipped with sharp golden talons, and sharp golden swept back antlers protruding from the sides of his forehead. Coiled around me, more three hundred feet in length and with unlimited strength, life, and magic, Valmont Shenlong was truly an Imperial Dragon as his last name proclaimed. He twisted around in amazement, looking at himself. A low laugh rumbled out of his massive chest. I transformed too, and curled close to him, making soft crooning noises as I changed into a very large ruby phoenix, wings and ruby tail feathers edged with gold, silver, and white. Upon seeing me Valmont's eyes glowed with eager love. Coiling himself loosely around me, Valmont nuzzled my breast feathers. I fluttered my wings caressing his back and sides with my beak. Feeling sleepy, I snuggled into him. Making a crooning noise, he slightly tightened his coils around me and fell asleep himself, both of us unaware of four men who had been eavesdropping on the two of us . . . 


End file.
